El primer día del resto de nuestras vidas
by SweetInsanity1039
Summary: "Tweek, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?" Por primera vez sentí como tu voz temblaba, al igual que tus manos. Quedé sin habla y comencé a llorar. No sé qué pasó por tu mente en ese momento, sólo vi como tus manos descendían lentamente junto con tu cabeza, y sin dudarlo sujeté tu mentón y te halé hacia mis labios, sellando esa propuesta con un beso. Tweek POV


**Este fic va especialmente dedicado a Gabi17**

**Espero que les guste :D  
**

* * *

_Today is the first day of the rest  
Of our lives_

Los murmullos resonaban y un ligero viento atravesó el ambiente, alborotando mis cabellos y arrastrando pétalos de rosa consigo. "Dios, todos nos están mirando", pensé. Pero eso no importaba, tú tomaste mi mano y me miraste con esos penetrantes ojos tuyos, con esos orbes azul oscuro que logran apoderarse de mi ser y me hacen pensar que sólo estamos tú y yo en el mundo.

"Estoy tan contento". Mis rodillas temblaban y sentía que un tic estaba por aparecer en mi rostro. Pero tú, tú no perdías ese semblante seguro y decidido. Me sonreíste ampliamente, yo correspondí. Me hacía feliz saber que sólo a mí es a quien dedicabas esas sonrisas, y no pude evitar un ligero sonrojo en mis mejillas.

"Es demasiado perfecto. ¿Y si ocurre algo? ¿Y si todo se prende en fuego, si cae un rayo del cielo, si unos agentes de la CIA quieren llevarte? O aún peor, ¿y si mis padres no están de acuerdo y tratan de detenernos?" "Escaparemos juntos" respondiste mentalmente, y fue como si todos mis temores se disiparan.

_Tomorrow is too late to pretend  
Everything's alright now_

"Me gustas tanto". No importa cuánto lo intentara, no podía apartar la mirada de ti. Ese día no traías tu chullo, te lo habías quitado especialmente para mí, y tus largos cabellos azabaches caían por tu frente y mejillas. La chaqueta negra sin abotonar, que apenas cubría las mangas de tu camisa entreabierta, el pantalón de paño bajando por tus piernas y los converse negros que te pusiste alegando que Craig Tucker no usa zapatos de charol. "Tan sexy". Mordí mi labio y apreté más tu mano para retener mi impulso de lanzarme a tus brazos. Contaba los segundos para poder salir corriendo tomados de la mano y perdernos en la lejanía, y cada uno era eterno. Vi nuestras manos entrelazadas y recordé tus palabras:

- Tweek, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Por primera vez sentí como tu voz temblaba, al igual que tus manos. Quedé sin habla y comencé a llorar. No sé qué pasó por tu mente en ese momento, sólo vi como tus manos descendían lentamente junto con tu cabeza, y sin dudarlo sujeté tu mentón y te halé hacia mis labios, sellando esa propuesta con un "sí". Lo que pasó esa noche… bueno, sólo digamos que esa noche nos volvimos uno, y no fueron sólo nuestros cuerpos, sino nuestros corazones los que se unieron en un lazo eterno.

_When I say_

Un irreconocible Kenny, totalmente peinado y arreglado, se acercó detrás nuestro extendiendo un cojín de terciopelo con bordados de hilo dorado. En el centro reposaban dos anillos de oro con el grabado "Tweek Tweak & Craig Tucker – 23 de Junio de 2012". Giraste para quedar frente a mí, y tomando mi mano derecha, depositaste el que tenía la joya de lapislázuli en mi dedo anular y lo besaste con delicadeza. Sentía mis manos temblar, pero logré coordinarme lo suficiente para poner el anillo adornado con granate tsavorita en tu dedo. Volviste a sonreírme, y un brillo apareció en tus ojos, como si las lágrimas estuvieran a punto de salir. Volví a morder mi labio inferior y sentí el sabor a sangre en mis papilas gustativas, tenía que calmarme. Quise ver si estabas tan nervioso como yo, pero al enfocar la mirada en tus labios sentí que iba a colapsar en cualquier momento. Volviste a tomar mis manos, esta vez ambas, y susurraste algo que los nervios no me dejaron entender, sólo sé que respondí "yo también".

_If I promise to go to church on Sunday  
will you go with me on Friday night? _

En algún momento mientras estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, comenzaste a hurgar entre los bolsillos de tu chaqueta, maldiciendo entre dientes tu desorden. Reí por lo bajo, hasta que sacaste un arrugado trozo de papel y tras aclararte con decencia la garganta, comenzaste a leer lo que había escrito en él.

"I hereby solemnly swear to tell  
the whole truth  
And nothing but the truth is what  
I'll ever hear from you  
"trust" is a dirty word that comes  
only from such a liar  
but "respect" is something I will earn...  
If you have faith"

Leer, quizás cantar, sentía como tu profunda voz penetraba en mis tímpanos en medio del repentino silencio en una melodía onírica que terminó acabando con la poca calma que tenía. Sonreíste serenamente. Yo en cambio desbordaba ansiedad, y la voz de quien dictaba la ceremonia se hizo cada vez más lenta, mientras esperaba que pronunciara las palabras finales. Nosotros repetíamos mecánicamente las palabras previamente ensayadas y respondíamos a las preguntas que ya conocíamos. Mis ojos se abrieron por completo cuando comencé a escuchar la frase que sentenciaba el final de mi suplicio.

- Los declaro marido y marido. Puede besar a…

Y sin dejar que el juez terminara la frase, ya me había abalanzado sobre los labios de Craig, sujetándolo del cuello y revolviendo sus cabellos con mis manos. Él tardó un segundo en responder y abrazarme por la cintura. Había olvidado por completo donde estábamos, nuestras bocas se abrieron y comenzó un juego entre nuestras lenguas que se hacía más apasionado a medida que aumentaba el calor en nuestros cuerpos. Sólo los aplausos de los asistentes y los chiflidos de Clyde lograron hacernos volver a la realidad. Tragué saliva y agaché la cabeza, pero Craig me animó con un tierno beso en la mejilla y tomándome de la mano, me haló y comenzamos a correr debajo de los sucesivos arcos con arreglos de rosas. El viento golpeaba nuestros rostros junto con los granos de arroz y pétalos que todos nos arrojaban. Llegamos al final del túnel y Token nos estaba esperando. Guiñando un ojo, se inclinó y abrió la puerta de un Mercury Monterrey 1968 convertible color blanco, haciendo una seña para que entráramos en él.

_If you live with me, I'll die for you  
and this compromise_

Habiendo cerrado la puerta y con el conveniente vidrio polarizado que _alguien_ había puesto entre los asientos delanteros y los asientos traseros, Craig olvidó todas sus inhibiciones y comenzó a besarme con locura. En menos de lo que pude darme cuenta, nuestras chaquetas habían ido a parar al piso y sus manos desabotonaron mi camisa. Esas manos, incluso podía sentir el anillo tallando mi piel, su tacto recorría todo mi torso al tiempo que nuestros labios chocaban y abrían paso a nuestras lenguas. En medio de los besos, a veces Craig paraba y sólo me abrazaba con fuerza, preguntándome si todo esto era real. Una vez más, un beso eliminó toda cuestión y nuestros cuerpos se llamaban cada vez más y más.

El auto se detuvo frente a una pequeña casa, y cargándome en brazos, Craig me llevó hasta el interior. Pareció que leyó mi mente, o quizá lo que acababa de ocurrir en el Mercury Monterrey era suficientemente claro; Craig me depositó suavemente en la cama y luego subió sobre mí. Nuestras caricias continuaron y sentí como, además de otras cosas, un sentimiento de paz y placidez embargaban mi ser. Sólo entonces comprendí, hoy en realidad era el primer día del resto de nuestras vidas.

* * *

**Creo que es el primer fic que hago de este estilo xD**

**Por favor déjenme saber que les pareció n_n  
**

**La canción es "Church on Sunday" de Green Day, les recomiendo que la escuchen :D**


End file.
